Façon de le dire
by kaidoh20
Summary: Tezuka trainé de force à la fête foraine...Atobe entrainé lui aussi par ses joueurs...Deux capitaines qui se retrouvent étroitement liés...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Façon de le dire...(désolée...c'est nul...)

Disclaimer : A Konomi...bla...bla...bla...(merci Shinji)

BlaBla (de moi cette fois...) : J'ai écrit cette fic à la demande d'une amie (ore-sama, elle est pour toi !). Une galère pour moi, apparement un plaisir pour elle (tant mieux sinon j'en mourais...). Donc me revoici encore, pour un pairing inédit (chez moi, sinon il n'est pas du tout inédit), bonne lecture à tous et rappelez-vous : les reviews ça ne tue personne au contraire, ça motive !!

* * *

** Façon de le dire…**

Affreux. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit en voyant ce pseudo ourson en peluche que lui tendait son camarade.

-Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

-… !

Affreux. Plus il l'observait plus il se renforçait dans cette pensée : cette peluche était vraiment affreuse.

-Tu n'aimes pas…murmura Oishi en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.

-Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

Un ours rose pâle avec un nœud rouge autour du cou et qui tenait un petit cœur entre ses pattes, non, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

-Tu es bien difficile, je la trouve trop mimi moi ! Fit le jeune homme avec une mine d'enfant contrarié.

-…

Remontant ses lunettes Tezuka chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose ou Oishi finirait par se mettre à pleurer.

Heureusement pour le capitaine, Eiji et Fuji firent leur apparition.

-Nya ! Vous étiez là !!

-On vous cherchait partout, fit Fuji tout sourire.

-J'ai gagné cette peluche !

Oishi exhiba fièrement le pauvre ourson sous le regard perplexe de Tezuka. Non vraiment, il la trouvait hideuse.

Pendant que Eiji jouait avec le nouveau compagnon de son partenaire de double, Fuji, les mains dans les poches et se balançant d'avant en arrière semblait vouloir demander quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Finit par dire Tezuka.

-Rien.

-…

Toute l'équipe de tennis s'était offerte une sortie à la fête foraine pour fêter la fin du Tournoi National. Toute, enfin si on voulait. Certains joueurs restaient introuvables depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Taka-san arriva en courrant, un sac plastique à chaque main.

-J'ai acheté de quoi goûter.

-Nya ! Taka-san, tu es génial !!

Le joueur se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans un sourire gêné.

Allez savoir si c'était l'odeur des beignets ou tout simplement le hasard mais Momo et Echizen firent leur réapparition au moment où Tezuka soupirait d'aise d'être au calme (Eiji était trop occupé à manger pour faire du bruit).

-Oh ! Lucky ! On arrive juste à temps !

-Tchuss.

Oishi leur donna leurs parts et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas au complet.

-Où sont Kaidô et Inui ?

-Meu uqek fufr nf hfoe !! Fit Momo.

Tezuka but une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

-Partis dans la grande roue, répéta Momo une fois la bouche débarrassée de toute nourriture.

-Oishi !! Je veux y aller aussi !!

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes. Le calme s'était envolé…Eiji parlait de plus en plus fort. Le capitaine remonta de nouveau ses lunettes. Il remarqua qu'elles glissaient de plus en plus, il nota dans un coin de son esprit de passer chez un opticien pour les faire resserrer.

Après que Fuji et Momoshiro se soient, eux aussi, mis à insister pour aller dans la grande roue, le petit groupe se mit en route.

Oishi marchait au côté de son capitaine, serrant toujours dans ses bras l'ours en peluche.

OoO

La maison hantée…Hors de question de mettre les pieds là-dedans.

-Allez ! Tu va pas me dire que t'as peur ?!

-Kabaji, fais-le taire !

Le joueur allait s'exécuter mais Gakuto courut se cacher derrière Oshitari. Ce dernier leva les mains, signalant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça.

Atobe soupira. Ses joueurs, ou plutôt Gakuto et Jiroh, l'avaient amené de force à cette maudite fête foraine. D'ailleurs en parlant de Jiroh, où était-il encore passé celui-là ?

-Hoi, Shishido, Jiroh a encore disparu !

-Et alors, je suis pas sa nounou.

-Shishido-san !

-Pft.

-Hiyoshi, va le chercher !

Ayant anticipé la réplique de son capitaine, Hiyoshi s'était déjà fait la malle. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir à la recherche du joueur.

Las de toutes ses tentatives désespérées pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien mettre la main sur son joueur, Atobe préféra partir lui-même à sa recherche. Ou plutôt profiter de cette excuse pour abandonner ses joueurs plus que bruyants…

Marchant enfin dans le calme, (calme signifiant pour Atobe : pas de cri de Gakuto, de juron de Shishido, de ronflements de Jiroh) il regardait d'un air hautain tous ceux qu'il croisait et n'hésitait pas à remettre à leur place les quelques malheureux qui avaient eu l'audace de le bousculer en passant.

Il aperçut la grande roue au loin et ses cabines aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il hésita quelques secondes pour savoir s'il allait y faire un tour ou non.

Il continua sa marche en direction du manège avec pour idée finalement de s'accorder quelques minutes de paix supplémentaires à bord de l'attraction.

Arrivé au niveau de la file d'attente, une voix familière attira son attention.

-Désolé de vous embêter… Je me suis endormi et j'ai perdu mes coéquipiers…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider à les retrouver.

Atobe se massa les yeux. Il avait retrouvé Jiroh. Ce même Jiroh tenait dans ses mains une peluche qu'Atobe trouva mignonne.

-Ah ! Atobe-san, hurla presque Momo.

-Atobe ! Cria Jiroh en se jetant sur lui.

Essayant de contenir la joie de son joueur, le capitaine observa autour de lui. L'équipe de Seigaku au grand complet. Il se retint de soupirer. Mais apercevant le visage inexpressif de Tezuka, un sourire prit place sur le visage d'Atobe.

Oishi intervint le premier pour saluer le joueur. Il lui proposa même de monter avec eux dans la grande roue.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je cherchais juste Jiroh.

-Mais…Atobe, fit Jiroh en lui tirant sur la manche de sa chemise. J'ai envie d'y aller moi !!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !

-Ah, c'est vrai…

Des rires se firent entendre et le visage de Jiroh vira au rouge.

OoO

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie de monter dans cette grande roue, voilà qu'Atobe avait fait son apparition.

-Tezuka, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux me le garder, s'il te plait ?

C'est ainsi que Tezuka, la peluche d'Oishi dans les mains, se retrouva seul en compagnie d'Atobe pendant que toute l'équipe de Seigaku accompagnée de Jiroh faisait un tour de grande roue.

Tezuka trouva que ce tour était plus long que la normale.

-Félicitations pour votre victoire en nationale.

-Merci.

Vraiment, ce tour était très long.

-Puisque ton bras est guéri, que dirais-tu de refaire un match contre moi ?

Tezuka soupira. Atobe et son obsession…

-Je dois reposer mon bras au maximum.

Il n'avait pas envie de jouer une nouvelle fois contre le capitaine de Hyotei, du moins pas pour l'instant.

-Hum. Je vois.

Tezuka chercha des yeux la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait Oishi. Il avait hâte que son vice-capitaine le rejoigne. Au moins il pourrait parlait avec Atobe à sa place mais surtout, il pourrait reprendre sa peluche.

En parlant de peluche…

-C'est la tienne ? Demanda Atobe avec un petit sourire.

-C'est celle d'Oishi.

OoO

Atobe serra et desserra son poing. Il savait que Tezuka n'était pas un grand bavard et qu'il était plutôt inexpressif mais puisque Ore-sama lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence, il pourrait au moins faire un effort ! Surtout qu'il avait renoncé à son tour de grand roue pour lui.

Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en cherchant un sujet sur lequel Tezuka serrait obligé de parler un minimum.

-Ton…

Mais il se stoppa. Un cri qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre raisonna dans ses délicates oreilles. Nouveau soupir. 'Que quelqu'un me débarrasse de cette équipe !' Pensa-t-il.

-Atobe, putain, on te cherchait !

-Gakuto, pour la millième fois, surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à Ore-sama !

-Bonjour, Tezuka-san, fit Otori en s'inclinant pour saluer le capitaine.

Tezuka l'imita et reporta son attention sur cette grande roue dont le tour ne semblait toujours pas se terminer. A croire que le forain le faisait exprès.

OoO

Bruyante. C'est ainsi que Tezuka qualifiait l'équipe de Hyotei. Pourtant, Seigaku n'avait rien à envier à Hyotei niveau nuisances sonores…Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner des tours de terrains à des adversaires. Cela ne se faisait pas.

Tant bien que mal, mais avec plus de mal que de bien, Tezuka continua de patienter avec les joueurs de Hyotei. Il adressa un regard compatissant à Otori, il semblait être la seule personne normale dans cette équipe. Bien que Oshitari ne donnait pas dans la nuisance sonore, Tezuka le mettait dans même panier que Fuji, donc, une personne à se méfier.

Finalement, le tour de grand roue cessa enfin. Au grand bonheur de Tezuka. Mais bien évidemment, il ne laissait rien paraître.

Oishi eut la malchance de proposer que les 2 équipes profitent de la fête ensemble.

Malgré la rivalité qui trônait entre les joueurs, la proposition fut acceptée. Certes, certaines personnes n'étaient pas du tout motivées…comme Kaidoh, Shishido, Echizen et Tezuka. Cependant, le capitaine de Seigaku ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation de son meilleur ami sous peine de subir une petite leçon de moral à propos du fait qu'il était associable, peu expressif, qu'il avait droit le s'amuser, etc et etc, enfin tout le baratin dont était capable Oishi pour bouger son capitaine.

OoO

Atobe ne voulait pas vraiment se coltiner toute l'équipe de Seigaku mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait profiter plus longtemps de la présence de Tezuka. Alors, il suivit toute la joyeuse bande à travers la fête.

Le groupe était mené par Eiji et Gakuto (qui finalement pouvaient très bien s'entendre quand ils le voulaient).

Hiyoshi fit une rapide réapparition au détour du palais des glaces. Atobe aurait juré que son joueur avait essayé de se cacher quand il avait aperçu l'équipe de Seigaku…

-Atobe !! Atobe !! Je veux essayer ! Je veux essayer !!

-Et bien essaies ! Mais par pitié, Jiroh, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles !

-Ah…pardon…

Le blondinet entraîna Oshitari et Inui avec lui au stand de tir à la carabine. Il pensait que puisqu'ils portaient des lunettes, ils avaient une meilleure vue…

-Tezuka, tu ne veux rien essayer ?? Demanda Oishi.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu as le droit de t'amuser tu sais !

Le vice-capitaine de Seigaku soupira. Il adressa un regard blasé à Atobe.

-Je te le laisses, je vais surveiller Eiji, il me fait peur à tenir les fléchettes de cette façon.

-Huh.

Atobe se retrouva donc seul, une nouvelle fois, en compagnie de son homologue. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la petite bande : chacun avait trouvé une occupation et semblait bien s'amuser. Seuls lui et Tezuka restaient dans leur coin. Même Kabaji s'amusait, Taka-san et lui faisaient une démonstration de leur force quelques stands plus loin.

Le temps de sa rapide inspection des lieux, Tezuka disparut de son champ de vision. Atobe grogna intérieurement. Apparemment les dires comme quoi Tezuka ne le supportait pas étaient vrais…

-Huh !

Mais quand il se retourna il dut retenir un sourire. Tezuka ne s'était pas enfuit, il s'était juste assis sur un banc derrière eux. Atobe ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre.

-Tezuka…

-Atobe !

Le capitaine serra le poing. S'il n'avait pas été en compagnie de Tezuka il aurait sûrement donner une bonne baffe à cette abruti de Gakuto qui bondissait vers lui !

-Quoi, encore ?

-Oh là ! T'énerves pas !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

OoO

Tezuka en avait assez de cette fête, de tout ce monde, de tout ce bruit.

Il voulait rentrer, chez lui, au calme, loin de ses joueurs, loin de Hyotei et surtout loin de lui : Atobe. Mais s'il partait maintenant cela semblerait trop suspect. Alors il préféra aller s'asseoir et se renfermer d'avantage dans son mutisme, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je filais avec Yuushi et quelques Seigaku vers les montagnes russes.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiches !

-Pft ! C'était pour pas que tu nous cherches !

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes, ainsi Mukahi, Oshitari, Momoshiro, Kikumaru et Echizen s'éloignaient…

S'il n'avait pas été Tezuka, il aurait sûrement sourit en voyant Jiroh arriver vers eux, une panoplie de policier pour enfant à la main et un air naïf sur le visage.

-C'est quoi ça encore ?? Demanda Atobe.

-Bah mon cadeau !!

-Mais c'est pour les gamins !

-Vouii !! Pour mon petit cousin qui vient demain ! Il va vraiment être content !!!

-…

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes. Ce jeune homme lui plaisait bien, il était adorable. Toujours souriant, heureux pour pas grand chose, qui prenait la vie avec le sourire et ..des menottes ??

-Hoi, Jiroh ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ??

-C'est quoi ça ? Finit par dire Tezuka.

-Hum ?? Je teste si elles sont résistantes !!

-Enlève-moi ça !

Tezuka essaya de dégager sa main gauche mais tout ce qu'il obtint c'est de tirer à lui la main droite d'Atobe…

-Oishi, appela Tezuka. Détache-nous.

-Hein ? Ah, mais qu'est ce que…

-Zut !!!

L'air joyeux de Jiroh disparut et laissa place à de la panique.

-Raaah !!! J'ai perdu la clé !!

* * *

A suivre...  



	2. Chapter 2

Fin des aventures de nos buchos adorés !! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit com

* * *

Atobe aurait voulu avoir des griffes, bien acérées et bien longues pour mieux les planter dans le corps de son imbécile de joueur !

Lui qui voulait rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de Tezuka ne pouvait qu'être heureux maintenant qu'ils étaient attachés ensemble avec ces fichues menottes.

Les quelques joueurs qui étaient encore présents se rassemblèrent autour des deux capitaines.

-C'est un jouet pour enfant, on devrait pouvoir les détacher facilement, remarqua Otori.

-Taka-san, s'il te plait, essaies, fit Oishi.

Mais en vain. Kabaji s'y essaya à son tour mais rien.

-Jiroh !!

-Atobe…désolé, je pensais qu'on pouvait les enlever facilement…

-Qui t'as donné ça ?!

-Il y a 95 de chance qu'il s'agisse de vraies menottes.

Atobe perdit son calme et se mit à crier sur son joueur. Il lui avoua que c'était Fuji lui avait confié les menottes, lui disant qu'il saurait quoi en faire. Ce même Fuji avait mystérieusement disparu.

Le capitaine de Hyotei jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tezuka. Il ne laissait rien paraître, semblait calme, mais le fait qu'un de ses sourcils sous plus relevé que l'autre indiquait à Atobe qu'il était dans le même état de colère que lui.

OoO

Des menottes…à son poignet…le voilà maintenant relié à…Atobe !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour passer une si affreuse journée ??

-Trouvez-moi Fuji ! Ordonna le capitaine de Seigaku.

Vu le ton plus qu'autoritaire qu'il venait d'employer, tous les joueurs encore présents (même les joueurs de Hyotei) acquiescèrent et se mirent à la recherche du Tensai.

-Pendant ce temps, nous, on cherche cette maudite clé. Elle ne devrait pas être bien loin.

-Huh…

Tezuka bouillonnait, cela ne se voyait bien évidemment pas, mais il était fou de rage. Il se trouvait dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante et qui plus est, avec Atobe. C'était le comble pour lui, vu qu'il voulait éviter au maximum sa compagnie.

Les deux capitaines examinèrent la moindre parcelle de terre autour de l'endroit où Jiroh avait sorti ses menottes. Mais, à croire que c'était fait exprès, ils ne trouvèrent aucune clé.

-Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on cherche, j'en ai marre !

-…

-Tezuka, laisse tomber, on trouvera rien. Mieux vaut aller voir un spécialiste.

Et passer pour quelqu'un aux pratiques douteuses ? Sûrement pas !

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes, soupira et regarda le ciel. Il commençait à faire nuit, il avait faim et en avait plus que marre d'entendre Atobe se plaindre.

-Ore-sama a faim. Je suis fatigué et ces espèces de trucs me font mal au poignet !!

Nouveau soupir.

-On va prendre quelque chose à manger, on se pose dans un coin et on attend que nos idiots de joueurs nous contactent.

-Hum, répondit Tezuka.

OoO

Mais quel glaçon ! Il savait que Tezuka n'était pas bavard mais quand même ! Dans ce genre de situation n'importe qui perdrait son calme. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi inexpressif ??

En plus, il avait faim mais hors de question d'aller manger dans ses restaurants habituels, il en perdrait toute crédibilité. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix, Atobe dut se résigner à aller manger dans un de ces petits bouibouis qui traînait dans la fête foraine.

Ils s'installèrent (côte à côte, menottes obligent) à un stand de ramen prés de la grande roue.

Mais il y eut rapidement un petit problème : Atobe était droitier, Tezuka gaucher. Et c'étaient ces mêmes mains qui étaient menottées…

-Tezuka, je suis droitier !! Je fais comment pour manger ?!!

-Mange de la main gauche alors.

-Mais je risquerais de me tacher !

Bien qu'une tache sur sa ravissante chemise ne pouvait pas être plus honteux que de marcher menotté à un autre garçon…Mais pour Atobe, cela pouvait même être pire !

-C'est bon, je vais manger de la main droite.

-Merci, fit Atobe dans un faux sourire.

OoO

Heureusement pour le capitaine de Hyotei que Tezuka était ambidextre.

Ce dernier justement, commença à manger calmement, ignorant les plaintes successives de son homologue. A croire qu'Atobe ne savait que se plaindre.

Des gloussements féminins se firent entendre, faisant lever les yeux de Tezuka de son bol. Un groupe de filles se tenaient à la table d'à côtés et jetaient des regards curieux vers les deux capitaines. Elles devaient se demander ce que faisaient deux ravissants jeunes hommes menottés l'un à l'autre dans un stand de ramen. La réponse était évidente pour Tezuka : ils mangeaient ! Mais vu qu'il ignorait le fonctionnement du cerveau féminin en matière de beaux jeunes hommes si étroitement liés, il ne comprenait pas la signification de tous ces gloussements…

-Atobe-san ???

-Hiyoshi ? Tu daignes enfin réapparaître.

Tezuka examina le jeune homme, il affichait un air ahuri. Normal après tout, trouver son capitaine menotté avec son plus grand rival, cela avait de quoi être surprenant.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Longue histoire, le coupa Atobe.

-Aurais-tu vu Fuji dans le coin? demanda Tezuka.

-Fuji ? Lequel ? J'ai croisé des joueurs de St Rudolph tout à l'heure…

Tezuka aurait voulu rajouter : 'Mon abruti de Fuji, celui qui a le don d'attirer les ennuis à tout le monde et qui s'enfuit comme un voleur pour jubiler dans son coin'. Mais il dit :

-Mon joueur.

-Ah, Fuji-san ! Euh, non, pas depuis que je vous ai croisé un peu plus tôt…

-Mais il est passé où ton idiot de tensai ?? s'exaspéra Atobe.

-Hum…fit Tezuka. Si son frère est ici, il ne devrait pas être bien loin.

-Je peux me permettre ? se risqua à demander le deuxième année.

-Vas-y, au point où on en est…soupira Atobe.

-Vous avez essayer de l'appeler sur son portable ?

-….firent les deux capitaines.

Des idiots, en effet, ils étaient bêtes autant l'un que l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avaient eu cette idée alors qu'elle était toute évidente !

-Connaissant Oishi, il a du le faire, réalisa Tezuka.

Hiyoshi trouva une excuse bidon pour s'esquiver (il n'avait pas envie de se taper la honte plus longtemps en restant avec les capitaines) et laissa les jeunes hommes seuls à nouveau.

OoO

-Tezuka, j'en ai marre d'entendre glousser.

Ils quittèrent le stand et marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver un banc à l'écart. Ils s'y posèrent et soupirèrent en chœur.

-J'en ai marre de ces menottes ! On passe pour ce qu'on est pas et Ore-sama veut rentrer chez lui !! se plaignit à nouveau Atobe.

-Et moi donc !

Ho ? Tezuka venait de se plaindre. Atobe sourit intérieurement, il pourrait peut être arriver à avoir une conversation normale avec le jeune homme.

A chaque fois que l'un des deux bougeait, leurs mains menottés entraient en contact et Atobe réalisa qu'à chaque fois ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient.

OoO

Tezuka détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Après plusieurs heures passées collé à Atobe, il n'arrivait plus à garder un visage inexpressif. Depuis qu'ils étaient menottés, ils étaient plus proches, leurs corps entrant souvent en contact, plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il entendit Atobe pianoter sur son téléphone. Il se risqua alors à glisser un regard dans sa direction. Pendant quelques secondes Tezuka fut déconnecté de la réalité. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme le captivaient, il semblait s'y noyer. Il serait rester encore longtemps comme ça si la voix d'Atobe ne l'avait pas faire revenir à la réalité.

-Hoi ! Tezuka !

-Hum…pardon.

-J'ai eu Otori, ils ont retrouvé Fuji.

-Alors, il était où ?

-Il traînait dans la fête.

-Hum…Et pour la clé ?

-C'était lui qui l'avait. Ils nous rejoignent.

-Hum.

Plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Plus que quelques minutes et son calvaire serait fini. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait se sentir à nouveau libre et serein. S'il avait du rester encore plus longtemps attaché ainsi, dieu seul sait quelle bêtise il aurait pu faire…

OoO

Bientôt il ne serait plus attaché, bientôt il ne sentirait plus le corps de son rival si proche du sien. Une fois libre, Tezuka s'enfuirait de nouveau, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Bientôt libre, dit Atobe.

-Enfin…

-Alors tu ne m'apprécies réellement pas…

Le ton employé par Atobe montrait sa déception. Oui, il lui était clair maintenant que Tezuka ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait montré aucun signe prouvant le contraire.

-Tu es un bon joueur, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi.

L'idiot, comme si seul le tennis avait de l'importance.

-Je ne parlais pas de tennis, murmura Atobe.

OoO

Bien sur qu'il le savait, il n'était pas bête. Mais c'était la seule phrase qu'il avait réussie à prononcer.

Un court silence prit place.

-Huh, c'est moi l'idiot. J'aurais du me douter de ta réponse. Tu ne vis que par le tennis de toute façon.

Non, c'était faux. Le tennis n'était pas la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Il y avait autre chose. Mais son côté associable renfermé l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement.

-Hoiiii !!! On est là, cria Eiji en bondissant vers eux.

La totalité de leurs joueurs arrivait et ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène où Jiroh avait sorti les menottes se pressèrent pour voir par leurs propres yeux ce qu'ils pensaient être impossible.

Oishi jeta un regard noir à Momo et Eiji qui semblaient se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Fuji ! cria presque le capitaine de Seigaku. Détache-nous.

-Saa…

-Fujiko-chan, il a l'air énervé, tu ne devrais pas jouer plus longtemps avec ses nerfs, murmura Taka-san au Tensai.

Le sourire de Fuji disparut quant le 'clic' de la délivrance se fit entendre.

-Ore-sama commençait à avoir mal !!

-Fuji ! Je veux des explications !

-Saa…

Le tensai entraîna son capitaine à l'écart et lui demanda dans un sourire :

-Alors ? Vous avez pu vous rapprocher ?

Tezuka resta muet. Il avait tout calculer depuis le début.

-Tezuka, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Pourtant c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

-Fuji, au prochain entraînement tu me feras 200 tours de terrain et tu ne participeras pas aux entraînements des titulaires, tu aideras les premiers années.

-C'est plutôt sévère comme punition…

-Pendant une semaine !

-Hum…j'espère au moins qu'avec tout ça, tu as pu régler ton problème avec Atobe. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir causé toute cette agitation pour rien.

OoO

Pendant que les deux joueurs discutaient dans leur coin, Atobe écouta distraitement Jiroh se perdre en excuse.

-Je suis désolé Atobe…

-C'est bon, ça suffit ! Je rentre. Kabaji, mes affaires.

-Uss.

OoO

Tezuka jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Atobe, il semblait contrarié.

-Tezuka, tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ?? insista le Tensai.

-Tais-toi, finit par s'emporter le capitaine. Evidemment que j'ai remarqué !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ??

-Je… je ne peux pas. Ca ne me ressemble pas…

-Pft…Tezuka, dérides-toi un peu ! Tu as le droit de faire autre chose en dehors du tennis !

-On croirait entendre Oishi…

-Saa… Allez, file, je vais m'arranger pour entraîner les autres avec moi.

OoO

Atobe resta stupéfié sur place. Tous les joueurs excepté Tezuka suivaient Fuji qui avait annoncé une tournée générale de Sushi au restaurant de son ami. Tous ses joueurs l'avaient suivi sans même le consulter, même Kabaji avait agi de sa propre volonté !!

-C'est quoi ce bordel ??

-…

Le capitaine de Hyotei observa Tezuka. Pour une fois, il arrivait à lire en lui. Ou alors, était-ce Tezuka qui le laissait faire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Atobe voyait très bien l'air à la fois grave et gêné de Tezuka.

-Tezuka ??

OoO

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il le savait. Dés qu'il était question de parler de ce qu'il ressentait il était incapable de s'exprimer. C'était couru d'avance, Fuji aurait du le savoir.

-Tezuka ??

Il remonta ses lunettes, se donnant ainsi un peu plus de temps pour essayer de dire quelque chose.

-…

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il voyait très bien l'air perplexe d'Atobe mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

-Huh, je rentre. J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Atobe lui tourna le dos et s'éloignait. Tezuka tendit le bras vers le jeune homme pour le retenir mais en vain, Atobe disparaissait dans la foule.

Tezuka resta quelques minutes immobile, se maudissant de ne pas avoir la capacité de parler ouvertement comme le faisait Kikumaru.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit réagir.

-Allô ?

-Mais tu es si bête que ça !!

-Fuji !

-Bon sang, Tezuka ! Il n'y a pas que les mots pour s'exprimer !

-Mais..

-Ne discute pas et rattrape le ! Il est à l'entrée de la fête !

-…

-Tezuka !!!

-…Merci, finit-il par dire.

OoO

En colère, oui il était en colère. En colère après lui, après Fuji, ses joueurs mais surtout après Tezuka. Il avait été si content quand il l'avait vu prés de la grand roue, il avait pu passer plus de temps avec lui en cette journée que ce qu'ils s'étaient vus pendant l'année. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en retirait ? Rien si ce n'est que Tezuka ne l'appréciait pas, que cette journée avait eu l'air d'un supplice pour lui !

-Et cet idiot de chauffeur qui met 100 ans pour arriver !! s'emporta Atobe.

Il attendait comme un idiot devant l'entrée de cette maudite fête, que son abruti de chauffeur daigne venir le chercher.

Il tournait en rond, ruminant comme le faisait Shishido dans ses grands jours.

Puis il le vit, reprenant sa respiration, les joues légèrement rosies par l'effort, puis qui s'avançait d'un pas incertain.

-Tezuka ?

-Je…

Le capitaine de Seigaku prit son inspiration.

-Tezuka ??

-Je… je n'y arrive pas…je ne sais pas comment faire…avoua Tezuka.

-Hein ?

Les jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, l'un avec un regard perplexe, l'autre rongé par l'effort.

OoO

Tezuka l'avait rattrapé. Dés qu'il avait raccroché après sa conversation avec Fuji, il s'était mis à la poursuite du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il savait quoi faire mais le courage lui manquait.

Il voyait qu'Atobe s'impatienter alors il repensa aux paroles de Fuji. Il se décida enfin à agir, de toute façon, au point où il en était…

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Atobe et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter plus vite que ce qu'il était venu.

Voilà, il avait finit par le faire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler. Il n'avait plus besoin de fuir Atobe pour lui cacher ses sentiments. Maintenant il attendait une réaction…

-Tezuka….

-…

-Tu n'es franchement pas doué niveau relations humaines !

-…

-M'enfin, je te pardonnes puisque tu as dû prendre sur toi pour oser m'embrasser.

-…

-Mais je ne sais pas si on peux appeler ça un baiser…

-Atobe !

Le capitaine de Hyotei s'était emporté dans son petit discours pour cacher sa gêne.

-Attends une seconde !! fit Atobe.

-… ?

-Tu m'as embrassé !

-…Plus ou moins…

-Tezuka !

Atobe s'avança vers son homologue, un peu hésitant et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois Tezuka ne s'enfuit pas, au contraire, il l'enlaça et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher….

A quelques pas de là, Fuji rangea la clé des menottes dans la poche de son jean et adressa un petit sourire à son complice d'un jour.

-Suge !! Tu avais raison Fuji !!

-Saa…Bien, c'est pas tout mais avec tout ça, j'ai perdu Yuta de vue…

OoO Fin OoO

* * *

Yeah ! Je l'ai fait !! Mais plus jamais de Tezuka chez moi !! Plus jamais !! 


End file.
